


Fight to the End | 最後まで戦う

by Stitch95



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online | Integral Factor (video game), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Aincrad (Sword Art Online), F/M, Inspired by Sword Art Online, Inspired by Sword Art Online | Integral Factor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: On November 6th 2022, there has been a release of a Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplay Game or "VRMMORPG" world called Sword Art Online in Japan has been released to the public and Sword Art Online is very popular mostly in the teens category.However it's not only just Narusaka Reiko Kirigaya, who dives into the world 10,000 people chooses to dive in as well, but when the players tries to log out a shocking discovery made them realize that no one can leave. Players began to question why is Kayaba Akihiko doing this? With no choice but to fight to freedom with the other players Reiko chooses to do just that even if she is sacrificing her own life?Under the system name Rozari and without her starter avatar to hide her appearance, Reiko meets several players, and joins forces to fight floor bosses who later she become friends with. She learns that in the world of Aincrad she has to have no regrets and she has to risk her life to protect them.This book is tied with Spiritual_AK's story on wattpad, Clashing Swords!
Relationships: DiavelxKiyoko, KiritoxAsuna
Kudos: 1





	1. Lvl 1: Beginnings of Sword. Art. Online

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiritual_AK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritual_AK/gifts).



Ever since the accident of her parents, she has suffered the chosen fate that her aunt and uncle; didn't want to take her in, instead, she stayed at a local orphanage run by her and Kazuto's uncle.

Reiko stayed there, ever since she was a baby, however, her uncle constantly brings her gifts and sometimes she wonders when she can go home with him. Every time, she ever asked him he always tells her that he was trying to figure out how to make room in their house for her to stay constantly. She had short visits when she leaves, nearly every time her brother tries to make her stay.

Reiko blinked open her eyes, as she was just listening to the latest stream, for Sword Art Online, as she was wearing her headset, Reiko was looking at her laptop was lounging on her bed, in a sitting position. She was also multitasking by flipping through an SAO manual, about the game. Reiko closed her eyes again, thinking. _Boy, SAO seems to be off without a hitch_ , _this game was just released and now it seems to become popular..._ "It was sold out" she voiced softly  
  
"Earth to Narusaka Reiko Kirigaya!"

Suddenly something yanked her headphones off her ears and she yelled out loud, turning to whoever did that. "What the Hell! " she screamed facing the girl holding her headphones.   
  
Reiko faced one of the so-called popular orphans, who have entered her room and her eyes flicker straight to where the helmet was placed, just near where her plushes are placed, she received over the years when she visits Midori's and her cousin's home. that has NerveGear on it and inside herself, excitement bubbled up, knowing that she can not wait until she can enter the world of Sword Art Online to see all of the new Players. It got pretty boring, knowing they were just 1,000 players who were chosen to beta test the game, before the release date. Reiko soon focused her gaze on the girl, better to get this over with, so she can log into Sword Art Online, So maybe she can see her twin brother again. 

This girl who calls herself "her friend" with _who I and she merely are acquaintances, I had no idea why I said that we were friends?... When she always tormented her, only because she recently discovered that I actually had family and somehow she saw her leave with her uncle and return constantly..._

 _Sometimes I wish, I could get away from all of the pain_. As I thought looking at the nerve gear on the shelf.

"Yes, Kiriya Sakura-san, what do you want?" Reiko replied sitting up "what are you even doing in my room?"

"you have a package!" she yelled throwing it at me, before turning around and heading out.

It landed on the floor in front of her bed. Reiko blinked out of it shocked at Sakura and she got up from the bed, to pick it up from the floor. "will you stop throwing packages at me! It could be dangerous!" she yelled putting it on the bed. "And can't you bother knocking first off!"

"I don't care, what you are doing? You should hear me, Well it's addressed to you isn't it!" she yelled back tossing back the headphones which landed on the floor, and Reiko didn't have time to catch them.

"yeah so-" Reiko started, but she cut her off.

"Sometimes I wonder, what the hell are you still doing here when you already have family out there! You should go back to them!" she yelled

"I can't do that!" yelled Reiko "like my Uncle says to me, my Aunt is renovating the house"

Sakura came closer to where Reiko sat on her bed, shutting down her laptop. "why? Why is that? You don't belong here, you belong with your living family! Most of these kids don't have a family to go back to and I don't see you being here is Fair for everyone!"

 _She made a good point, why am I even staying in this orphanage; when I do have a family I could stay with, however, I can't live with them permanently yet..._ Reiko has been holding back her tears ever since back then in the hospital and they just came out."you have been spying on me? every time I leave with my uncle"

"Yeah so? so what if I did and like I said you don't belong here or have a reason to claim this bedroom" Sakura taunted.

Something snapped in Reiko, she quickly grabbed Kiriya-san's wrist and tightened her grip.

Kiriya gasped, as she looked at Reiko.

"Listen here! maybe I do have a family but I can't live with them yet, because they are working on finding space for me!" she screamed at her, tears falling down her face.

Reiko then dragged her out of her room and threw her out and quickly closed her door. Reiko didn't bother opening her door. instead, she went back to the box, leaning over, to pick it up from the floor, which she rested it on her desk, beside her nightstand, she even moved her laptop over and rested it on the desk, plugging it into the wall socket.

Reiko wiped my tears, whispering under her breath, eying the NerveGear on the shelf. "I don't belong here" she quietly replied looking at it, feeling the excitement swell in her chest, before her attention caught sight of the package. It was a brown box with letters that says 'care package' _I don't want to open it right now..._ She _cl_ eared her plushes off the bed, either putting it at the end of the bed or on the floor.

Reiko then fluffed up the pillow grabbed the NerveGear helmet off her bed, and plugged it into the land phone cable outlet, grinning happily.

Suddenly she heard loud banging heavily against her door. Reiko sat down with her legs stretched out ignoring the banging on her room door.

"Reiko Kirigaya open up! I want to talk to you!"

The voice came from her uncle. "It's important!"

Reiko removed her pigtails and sighed putting her helmet on her lap, "what do you want now uncle!" She yelled, "I'm busy!"

"Open the door, so I can tell you!" he said

"No! Whatever you have to say, say it to me with the door closed!"

Reiko slide out the last pigtail and placed her elastics on her nightstand. The voice went quiet on the other side of the door. With a Determined nod of her head. She then chose to put on the NerveGear helmet and put on the safety strap under her chin.

Once the NerveGear was safely secured on her head. Reiko as she laid down, stretched out on her bed, slowly let out a grin as she closed her eyes.

"LINK START!" Reiko yelled out in excitement.

"Welcome back, Fellow SAO beta tester, in the finished outlook of the MMORPG "

A screen showed up in front of hers. She noticed login titles, language, and then she noticed her name "Rozari" and upon impact, she ended up travelling in the game.  
  
Rozari, felt her heart skip a beat, as she opened her eyes. Noticing her surroundings, around her she spotted other players and yet not Kirito. At first glance, she looked down at her hands, heart pounding. She felt determined as she clutched her fist, Rozari suddenly gasping hearing Kirito, and she looked up facing the lone player in the center.   
  
She grinned with excitement.

Rozari's avatar is like the avatar, she chose and selected during the Beta Tester round. that makes it seem like she looks tall and slim, not like her original appearance. She also chose purple with a black, shoulder, chest and knee armour. She also chose a double-ended sword. For now, she chose solo player, to keep her guild options open. Reiko chose to have her avatar hair purple, in the same pigtails as she had in the real world, instead the elastic bands have little crowns attached to them.

 _Hello, Virtual world I have missed you..._ Rozari grinned briefly and raced over to where Kirito is, "KIRITO!" she cried

Kirito turned hearing Rozari's voice and he smiled at her. "Welcome back Rozari?"

Kirito and Rozari chose to split up for a minute since he was planning on visiting the town streets as she went out on the Origin Plains.

[An Hour Later]   
  
On the origin plains grinding those Boars. When one of those Frenzy Boars noticed Rozari and started attacking her in between of slashing the one. Rozari aimed and turned her double-ended sword and slashed it going back and forth between the two.

Once those two Frenzy boars vanished in pixels. Rozari instantly felt something hit her in the back and She soon heard a very familiar voice telling her to run.

Rozari turned around and saw another Frenzy Boar about to strike again. its beady eyes glaring at her, on its back legs.

Rozari stood frozen in fear.

In a quick instant, a male figure jumped in front of Rozari pushing me away from it and instantly killed it. She recognized the male figure as Kirito and Rozari clutched the middle section of her plain double-ended sword.

Rozari, stood back up, gaining the reality after taking a few breaths, letting out a sharp cry and chose to help Kirito. Side by side, She and Kirito defeated the Frenzy boar and a couple of Stinging Wasps, who got in the way. When most of the Frenzy boars in the area are gone, well those that are around us.   
  
"Rozari, better keep your guard up? I can't be near you every second when you are grinding?"

Kirito decided to face Rozari and she blinked in shock, noticing a tall boy with black hair, his hair strands are somewhat in his face and he looks to be older than me, his armour is blue to black. However, the appearance can always come off as deceiving.

"I should have been looking at my surroundings? I can not thank you enough" replied Rozari truly sorry. "Thank you Kirito"

"Next time Rozari please make sure you work on your swordsman skills because no wonder why you were stuck on Floor 4, during the beta"

"I will Kirito" Rozari smiled.

"Also why did you choose a double-ended sword? Those words aren't that great even for a beta tester" he chuckled teasing a little.

"!" Rozari's eyes went wide in shock after Kirito said that. _Kirito... is it, you?... my twin brother..._

"Will you?-" paused Rozari

"Relax, I was only teasing you" he chuckled putting his sword over his shoulder.

Rozari blinked and placed her double-ended sword on her back, in its holder... "I see do you this often?" Rozari asked with her hand at her chin, trying to sound nonchalantly and less obvious... _I do not want Kirito to realize that I may be his twin sister... if he is Kazuto..._

Kirito's eyes went wide shocked at what Rozari just said... "Maybe maybe not..." he said in defence.

"Just think on toning the teasing down, only because you might make other players angry at you" I smirked putting my hand at my waist

"I will try" he nodded, quickly grabbing Rozari's wrist. " I think you should head straight to the Merchant in the district before you annihilate a play with that sword of yours"   
  
"Wait wait, excuse me?" she asked as Kirlto grabbed ahold of her wrist.   
  
"What's wrong with my sword?"   
  
Kirito looked at her, as he let go. Rozari raced after him, confused.   
  



	2. Lvl 2: Meeting a New Friend!

At the Merchant, only because Rozari chose a double-ended sword, for the Beta Test round, upon logging in and Rozari nearly obliterated a few players, by the opposite end. He is starting to feel anxious around the sword.  
  
Rozari, followed Kirito as he raced past new players; who were trying to discover the Stores and the stands around the town. Rozari halted right as Kirito stopped at the merchant's store. She noticed a lady staring at Kirito and Rozari of the store. "Welcome, you can come in to look around?"   
  
"Thank you" Kirito spoke.

"You honestly sure I need a new sword that badly," Rozari asked him

"Yes, I don't want to stand here and wait until you manage to kill me or any other player with that sword of yours" Kirito responded

Rozari eyed Kirito.

"Let's enter" he beckoning with his hand for her to follow as he pushed the door open.

Rozari opened the door and stepped into the Merchant shop door. Rozari heard someone walk out of the backroom, "hello how can I help you two?" said another merchant

"Can we look around?" replied Kirito

"Of course" he replied.

Rozari and Kirito moved off to another area in the shop, looking at all of the one-ended swords. _She still doesn't understand why Kirito wanted her to swap swords..._

It wasn't long until Rozari found a sword, it was stated as "Azure Sky Blade" and before she tested it, she made sure there was some distance between her and Kirito.

"You found a sword Azure Skyblade excellent choice" Rozari, nodded her head softly before handing it over to open the menu screen to pay before the merchant gave the sword back.

"No need to pay, consider it free" responded the merchant

"Free, thank you" replied Kirito

"Yes, thank you" Rozari spoke, pulling out her double-ended sword and putting the new sword on the back of her armour.

"I can tell you both are beta testers and for the help of helping players I owe you" spoke the Merchant   
  
Rozari, handed her double-ended sword over "consider it a gift or you can resell it"   
  
'Thank you, I perhaps do that"

When Rozari and Kirito left the Merchant's shop. Kirito glanced at Rozari, as to why she had to give her old sword back to the merchant. "I'm sorry" she replied.   
  
As Kirito shrugged "I guess that could be alright... however let's just head back to grinding"   
  
Kirito raced off, back toward the Origin Plains, leaving Rozari in the dust. Rozari laughed and raced back to where the Origin Plains entrance is. Although many other new players have currently entered the plaza and town. She found it harder to run with without bumping into someone.  
  
 _Man... never would have imagined that SAO has become this popular..._  
  


\- -

Rozari finally reached the Central Plaza, and it was a lot crazier because new players are currently logging into the game. She couldn't even remember the entrance to the Plains... Rozari stopped after she was going in circles.

In the process, she passed a girl around my age with light blue hair who has a yellow streak in her bangs, she stood nearby, talking to a red-haired boy with a bandana on his head, she the wearing gold armour with silver plates on certain places so it won't harm, her boots were knee-high boots and it looks like she just entered aincrad. Rozari stopped abruptly, being confused.

When the girl was at the end of talking with the male player and she waved goodbye after him. She looked around carefully and our eyes met when she laid her eyes on Rozari.

She was new, so she must have just logged in. She bounced and raced to where Rozari was standing. "Hello, I am Kiyoko, what's your name?" she ran up.

"Roz-? I am Rozari, it's a pleasure to meet you Kiyoko" Rozari introduced herself, with a sturdy Japanese introductory bow.

"No need for the formalities, we are here to progress through this game" laughed Kiyoko at her sudden urge to be formal.

Rozari blinked suddenly, feeling embarrassed, about using a real-world formality. "Tell me are you a beta tester also?" Rozari asked her.

Kiyoko's eyes stretched out wide, her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Me, why yes of course I am?" she lied at the question, the girl didn't trust this player yet, so she changed the subject, "say have you ever seen Reiri anywhere around here?"

Rozari shook her head, not knowing who this 'Reiri is' "no, sorry who is that?"

"I was late coming onto this server... Reiri is my best friend in the real world, if you are wondering?" responded Kiyoko "I guess I have to search for her?"

Rozari nodded "guess so? good luck finding your friend Kiyoko"

"Thank you! I will make sure to find her, let's meet up sometime soon" she waved at her, however before Kiyoko chose to take off.

Rozari spoke to her. "I wish you luck in finding your friend! Also, I am heading to grind on the Origin Plains with Kirito, you should come with me?"

"Maybe a little bit, I need to search for my Friend first!" Kiyoko responded to me "it's nice to meet you Rozari, I hope to see you soon"

"You too!"

Rozari nodded at her, as Kiyoko raced off in search of her friend. Meanwhile, She leaped in the air and casually turned in mid-air and raced off to where the Origin Plains location is. Her mind was still thinking of Kiyoko as she raced away.

_What a nice girl? I hope I see her again..._


	3. Lvl 3: Log out button missing?

Rozari reached the Origin Plains and She saw Kirito grinding. "Sorry I am late, Kirito" she spoke

Kirito turned to Rozari, hearing her as reached the lower path "Rozari glad that you made it"

"I stopped at the central plaza to talk to another beta tester, who just entered the game" replied Rozari

Kirito's gaze darkens in thought, placing his sword on his back. Rozari tilted her head confused why his eyes darken, so she opened her mouth to ask him. Suddenly Rozari heard a scream and a girl with black hair and sharp green eyes, she has red to white armour on, as she raced passed us and she continued screaming

Suddenly Rozari heard buzzing. Kirito also heard it. He and I turned around and what is in the distance are a hoard of Stinging Wasps coming straight at us and the girl.

Rozari removed her Azure Skyblade from her back and leaped to kill them. Kirito did the same. Rozari spaced her feet and raced her sword. Ready to slash them as they near.

The Stinging Wasps tried to sting Rozari but she was fast on her feet. She suddenly swung her sword at them, killing one by one and leaping to another one. However, She eyed Kirito's movements and he seemed to be faster even for her...

The girl blinked and helped Rozari out, holding her sword and following Rozari's every move, _She and I even switched places._

Once the Stinging Wasps are all gone, Rozari panted swinging her sword over her back again. Kirito stopped and faced her and the girl. "Are you two alright?" He asked

Rozari nodded. "I am"

The girl nodded. "Thanks for the help," she said kindly "those Stinging Wasps are giving me a hard time"

Rozari looked on over at her with pity.  
  


"you should be careful, those Stinging Wasps, their stings can be deadly" Kirito responded

"Oh I am Kirito and this is Rozari. You are?" spoke Kirito

"Arisa." the girl spoke softly "really thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't jump in to assist sooner, I'm not very good with my swordsman skill"

"That's quite alright Arisa, I'm glad you are fine" Rozari responded to her.

"you seem to be good at working with your sword... Arisa we could even give you tips?"

"I'd like that Kirito" Arisa grinned lightly.

• • •

Sometime later, Rozari, Arisa and Kirito stood on top of a hill, as Rozari, and Kirito showed and gave tips to Arisa.

"Hey you three?" someone called across the plains. " I have a question, for you?"

We all stopped and turned to the boy coming towards them, It was the same boy, Rozari saw talking with Kiyoko, he had a handkerchief on his head, his hair is reddish-brown. I noticed Kiyoko and another girl. The girl beside Kiyoko has a dark-blue bob haircut, who was currently walking up beside her friend. I was like was not surprised how similar the two hair colours are but I did not say anything out loud. _why? ..._

"Kiyoko hey? looks like you found your friend" I waved.  
  
"Klein, how is your swordsman skills coming along?" replied Kirito

"I did... yes I did" Kiyoko nodded "this is Reiri, my best friend" she introduced the girl beside her.  
  
"They are coming along, just fine... Kirito" spoke Klein.

Reiri waved at us, beside Kiyoko. "This is Arisa, Kirito and I'm Rozari, it's a pleasure to meet you Reiri" Rozari bowed again.  
  
Kirito looked at Rozari confused when she noticed her using the traditional Japanese introduction, to Kiyoko, as the three others approached. He even noticed how Kiyoko was getting annoyed and chuckled.

"Rozari what did I say about Formalities?" asked Kiyoko lightly chuckling in annoyance.

"I can not help that-" she paused being interrupted by Klein "Beta testers correct" he spoke mainly towards Rozari and Arisa

"Yes, Klein, Rozari also is one" Kirito   
  
"You could say that" spoke Arisa.

Rozari nodded. Arisa stayed extremely quiet, and She eyed her with curiosity wondering if she's okay, though she decided upon herself to not pry into it right now.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, nice to meetcha names Klein" the boy waved "I thought it would be nice to practice as a group together on the plains" he responded with a good wave of his hand.

After Klein introduced himself that Kiyoko looked at him as she rolled her eyes. Arisa shrugged. "I would maybe do it for a minute"

"Okay, I can work around this, even if I like to practice alone" replied Kirito

Rozari looked at Kirito, a small smile agreeing to him, _Kirito seems very familiar, I hope he is my twin brother, yet Arisa seems like she's hiding something deep..._

"Okay then let's go off to practice separately and we can meet up afterwards" responded Klein

"I like the sound of that" Rozari spoke while everyone else nodded and we all went our separate ways on the Plains to grind the rest of the time.

[Time Skip]

The sun was sinking in the sky, Rozari walked up to where the four of them are supposed to meet up and Arisa followed her. They raced to where Kiyoko stood with Reiri. Klein and Kirito weren't there yet. "Guess we are the first ones to meet up" she spoke reaching them.

"Guess so?" Kiyoko replied "Klein is still grinding, I felt it tired so we just gave up for today"

"Kirito too... but honestly I never passed him, so I don't exactly know where he is on the plains"

"Kirito could be in the Quest Plains?" she asked  
  
"They are more than one Plains?" Arisa asked  
  
"Well yeah... there is also the Rival Plains"

Rozari sat down on the grass, beside Kiyoko. Arisa sat beside her. Rozari heard Kiyoko sigh as she looked up to the sky.

"You know, I ever so wish not to have to log out, of this game for the night..." Kiyoko replied

"How so?" she asked looking at her the light blue-haired girl.

"Oh not important" grinned Kiyoko keeping her mouth shut.

"Careful what you wish for Kiyoko?" spoke Kirito as he walked up to join them. Rozari looks up at Kirito, as he sat down beside Arisa and Rozari.

Kiyoko nodded "you are right Kirito"

"Yeah I don't want to stay here with no way to log out, I will miss eating favourite dinners too much," spoke Klein as he came up near the four of them as he sat down on the glass.   
  
"Yeah, I am curious too... Whoever made sword art online, this game is amazing" spoke Klein getting all comfy  
  
"Can't agree more, Klein" Kiyoko spoke  
  
Arisa became awfully quiet, she almost began to respond. Rozari noticed this, getting to her feet.  
  
"Well, this is my first time ever try the NerveGear, usually I just spent time playing a game manually"  
  
"So this is your first time owning Nervegear? Klein" Kiyoko asked.   
  
"Yes, is it for you," he asked.

"What I wish more is to stay here forever, so I don't have to deal with my dad in the real world" sighed Kiyoko  
  
"Wait what is wrong with your dad?" asked Kirito  
  
"You don't want to know" Kiyoko responded.  
  
Rozari, closed her eyes, staring at the sunset, "I always feel more alive in this world, than I felt in the real world, but I don't want to wish to stay locked in here forever"   
  
"My thoughts exactly Rozari" Kirito spoke, heading up to her.

"This is a great experience, but it couldn't compare to the real world..." responded Arisa.  
  
"If only you all knew, what the game master is planning?" whispered Arisa very quietly  
  
"Do you all want to go grind some more?" responded Kirito   
  
"Of course?" everyone agreed.   
  
"Don't you know it-" paused Klein, before hearing his belly growl. "speaking of which I need to log off for dinner, I've ordered the delicious pizza" Klein spoke   
  
"Yum... Pizza" drooled Reiri as her belly starts to rumble.  
  
"Though it's too bad, the food here only satisfies us virtually" responded Kirito and Rozari in sync, which no one is bothered by it.  
  
"Nah, but really need to log out" Klein spoke, standing up and waved goodbyes for now, to Kiyoko, Reiri and the other three. Swiping open the menu, scanning across it to the bottom, looking for the logout option.   
  
"Ah, where did that log out button go?" Klein asked looking at his menu.

  
Kirito, Rozari, followed by Reiri and Kiyoko, looked at Klein. "Huh?" spoke Kirito and Rozari

  
"It should be there" added Kirito.

"Nope it's not there," Klein said looking again.  
  
At this Rate, Rozari noticed both Kiyoko and Reiri check the menu. He's right, it's not there" responded Kiyoko with concern.  
  
Rozari also noticed Arisa flown after closing the menu and she opened her menu, "can't agree more, Kirito it's not there" Kirito stepped closer to Rozari, "it should be at the bottom of the main menu?" he said opening the menu on his view, but he gasped seeing nothing there.

Rozari's eyes went wide, noticing nothing. "You are right Klein, there is nothing there?"

This alerted Kirito inside, Rozari looked at him with worry.

"I don't see it either" responded Reiri.

"Yeah it's not here" Kiyoko added double-checking, before closing the menu.

"You are Right-" spoke Kirito getting frustrated and irritated.

"Does that mean we can not log out?" Rozari asked turning to Kirito and then her gaze fixated on Klein's, Kiyoko's, Reiri's and also Arisa's who had her head down, mouthing something that I can not make out.

"Looks like it-" responded Kirito

"We need to stay calm-" started Kiyoko  
  
"Well, the game is first out of beta, there is bound to be some bugs?" asked Klein  
  
"Maybe? Said Rozari. "Maybe we can contact the Game Master?"   
  
"Good idea, Rozari?" responded Kiyoko.  
  
"One problem, been trying to do that, but nothing is happening?" added Klein, showing that he is trying to contact the game master, to the others.  
  
"He won't respond-" paused Arisa as everyone looked at her." nevermind"  
  
"Arisa?" what is going on?" Kiyoko asked  
  
"It's nothing..." responded Arisa.   
  
"Do you know, there is another way to log out of this thing? Asked Klein looking at Rozari and Kirito who seem to be the most knowledgable at this point. Arisa seems useless to answer.  
  
Kiyoko and Reiri agreed with Klein. However, Rozari shook her head.

"Uhm...no" replied Kirito "If a player, wants to log out they have to go into the main menu"

"Well, this is terrible?" responded Kiyoko. "We can't log out what now?"   
  
"I don't know?" Rozari spoke. "There isn't even an emergency log out button, in the manual"   
  
"This stinks. Oh I know, perhaps we can try to rip our nerve gear off our heads" responded Klein grabbing his head and trying to yank it off but to no avail, he is still in the game.  
  
Kiyoko, Reiri and Arisa were all shocked, and Rozari spoke "Don't bother, Klein, that probably wouldn't work?"

Kirito nodded in agreement with Rozari. "Once you are hooked into the game, you can't move your body in the real world anymore, wearing the NerveGear, where you can't intercept the interface built into the rig"   
  
"Are you are kidding me Kirito" spoke Kiyoko  
  
"Does he look like he is joking Kiyoko?" responded Rozari "it's simple fact, the only way to be logged out, is if someone pulls the NerveGear off your head?"   
  
"Oh?"

"It's not that simple-" started Arisa before she paused herself, from giving out her dad's plans. Luckily no one heard Arisa.

  
"Seriously?" asked Klein "So now we have to wait until a developer comes along to log us all out!"   
  
"That, or until someone, outside comes around to take the NerveGear off us" responded Rozari, with a sigh.  
  
Kirito nodded at Rozari.   
  
"Well, I live alone," Klein said

"Oh Great, my dad might end up yanking this Nervegear off my head, and then I will be grounded for life" spoke Kiyoko irritably.   
  
"Really?" asked Rozari facing Kiyoko.  
  
"Her dad is strict," said Reiri simply.

"Ah" spoke Rozari.  
  
"I got a mom and sister, and I bet they would notice by dinner ti-" paused Kirito as Klein went against Kirito. Which startled Arisa, Kiyoko and Reiri, who looked at him.

 _Is he talking about Midori and Sugaha?? I'm not sure if I want to stay, quiet or..._ thought Rozari. 

  
"You have a sister? Tell me is she hot? What she like?" asked Klein  
  


"Eh? well, she's into sports and hates games. She is totally not your type man" said Kirito as Klein pushed him back."I also have a twin sister, but I don't see her much, so I can't tell you anything about her"   
  
Rozari's eyes brightened up. _Kirito... it's me... I'm Reiko... Although totally not into you Klein..._

Kiyoko looked at Rozari, confused as to why her eyes got so wide, she happened to go over to Klein and tried to drag him off Kirito.   
  
"Klein you are pushing Kirito's limits?" said Kyoko "come on man get yo'shit together,"   
  
"She isn't into gamers if you pushed her-" said Kirito groaning as he kicked Klein away from him and which nearly winded Kiyoko.   
  
"Okay, getting hit in the ball, doesn't hurt," Klein says falls back onto the grass. Reiri was trying to help Kiyoko who was still winded.   
  
"Get serious? Don't you all think it's weird?" spoke Rozari  
  
"I know what you mean, it's just a bug?" responded Klein.  
  
"It does not seem like a bug?" said Kiyoko "as we've Established this already"  
  
"I agree, it's almost too real to be just a bug" responded Rozari and Kirito in Unison. "If all of us, can't log out, it would cause a problem for the game"

  
"Yeah"

Klein, Reiri and Kiyoko all agreed. Arisa just stayed silent, but she just nodded her head. _Arisa knows something._

"I wonder why didn't the developers know about this? Why didn't they log everyone out?" thought Kirito.  
  
"I know..."   
  
  
Suddenly the bell in the Central Plaza began to ring, starting everyone and they all looked off into the distance. It's not long after, Rozari, Kiyoko, Klein, Reiri, Kirito and Arisa were transported to the Towns of Beginnings like the many other players.

_What is happening?... with this game?_


	4. Lvl 4: We're Trapped!

Beams of light lit all around the Central Plaza and every player in the Virtual World of Sword Art Online ended up in the Central Plaza of the Towns of Beginnings.

Rozari landed, looking around confused, standing with Klein, Kirito, Arisa, Kiyoko and Reiri, though all of them were spread out, the closest to Rozari, is Kirito. Every player is equally confused as us, but when Rozari looked on over at Arisa she looked more scared and worried.

"what is happening?" Rozari asked Kirito

"I honestly don't know Rozari," he said.

"Just stay calm everyone," gulped Kiyoko  
  
"Someone forced a teleport" responded Reiri looking around.

Rozari stepped back to meet closer to Kirito's side, scared. He glanced over to her, curious as to why Rozari moved back. She also glanced over to Arisa.   
  
However, once the bell stopped ringing, it all went silent, with the questionary of the players. Rozari, heard Kiyoko point out, as she looked at the sky. "Everyone, look at the sky?!"   
  
Once Rozari, following, Reiri Arisa and everyone else, who looked upwards at the sky. Rozari saw a red warning sign with words calling a 'System announcement' thought it was unreadable to the players from down below.

Suddenly the sky started to show red hexagons, around the single one as they started to highlight above the heads of all of the players, blocking out the sky above the central plaza. The Red Hexagons appear to have two black prints on "System Announcement" and an alert noise blasting around as they filled the sky.

Rozari tilted her head upwards, She glanced all around her and it seems, that every player was also glancing up at the forming hexagon dorm.

"What is happening?"

"I'm scared," said a player holding another player beside her.

Rozari, heard people in the crowd mumble out loud, questions that are clear and which can't be answered by anyone, Rozari glanced at Kirito for comfort, and he just looked as confused as her, same with Kiyoko, Reiri, Klein and Arisa. _What is going on?_

Everyone began to question, and suddenly something leaked through the red hexagons in the sky, it almost looked like blood, but it seemed to be forming a figure, soon enough a faceless man in a giant cloak was formed and was now hovering in the middle of the all of the players.

Everyone began to feel scared and more confused about what is happening.

The Figure stared in front of the players. "Welcome Players, to sword art online! I am the game master Kayaba Akihiko!" Its voice boomed around the crowd.

The players went quiet, no one dared to speak up. Rozari looked at Kirito, but all Rozari saw was a look of confusion and fear. "I bet at this point you have discovered that there is no log out button. That's because I removed it!"  
  
Rozari clenched her fist, glaring at Kayaba. I glanced over at Kirito who spoke his name. "Why did you do this?" Rozari yelled at the gamemaster.  
  
"Don't you see, we were trying to contact you!" yelled Kiyoko over the crowd of players.

Everyone gasped. "I removed the logout, button, at the end of your menus, so it can be what I Originally Intend, to have sword art online and it's so to have control over it! This is my main objective to sword art online!" His voice boomed through the big hood, overall the players.

Rozari, heard a few players yelling at Kayaba, saying it wasn't fair and demanding why to trap everyone in the game. She glanced over at Kirito and Klein, seeing that they too were getting uneasy, the same goes with Kiyoko and Reiri.

 _Sword art online is now turning into a death game_. Rozari thought in her head.

"... Oh I also chose to remove the revival system, and if your bar drops to zero, you die in the game, meaning you die in the real world..."   
  
Rozari felt sick, at what she heard, and the sentence _you die in the game, you die in the real world_ overlapped her thoughts, forcing a vision of her fighting a Frenzy boar on the Plains, and with one strike of the boar, she fell backwards her life bar goes to zero, screaming she shattered.   
  
Rozari screamed shocked, back in the current reality. She held her chest, after that startling vision, of her imagining if she ends up dead, seething of the existence of both worlds. She then focused on the announcement, still holding her chest.   
  
"Have you all noticed they are fewer players, in the game now, It seems that a few adults outside of the real world have been removing the Headgear, ... Let me tell you now, that if anyone in the real world attempts to take off NerveGear, radioactive frequencies built in the rig, will instantly destroy your brain and ending your life," Kayaba announced, "There is only one way to escape the game, You are all gathered on Floor 1, and for you to beat the game, is to travel through all the floors, beat all of the bosses on each floor, Defeat the boss of Floor 100 and you will clear the game!"   
  
Rozari gritted her teeth and tightened her fist.  
  
"Clear?"   
  
"What he's talking about?"   
  
"But that will take forever!" yelled Kiyoko

  
"How can we clear all the floors, when it's impossible?" called out Klein. "Even the beta Testers never made it that high?" 

For once, Rozari agreed with Klein and she heard some players began to feel scared. Rozari also heard Arisa yell straight at Kayaba

"This is not fair, let the players who don't want to be here out..." yelled Arisa.

  
"This is BS, let the players go"

"This is madness!" yelled Klein

Two Players even tried to exit SAO. but was stopped by an invisible wall. "One Last thing.." paused Kayaba, before he heard a player yelling in pain.

  
Rozari glanced at Kirito standing in place, who just stared at Kayaba Akihiko with an angry glance. She suddenly jerked at a sound, and she turned to where it came from, she noticed Kiyoko scream in pain, as she feeling someone yank at her Nervegear, trying to attempt at removing it.   
  
"Kiyoko!" Reiri yelled, holding her friend.  
  
Players froze, all around Rozari, noticing Kiyoko's screams of pain. It was too intense, she ended up falling to her knees.  
  
"Ki-' started Rozari, with tears in her eyes scared.  
  
Suddenly Kiyoko stopped being in pain, she felt the hands who was holding her Nervegear, let go of it, almost like it was dragged away from her. "That was scary..."   
  
"Ah, as you just witnessed everyone from a player, that what will happen if someone from the outside attempts at removing your headgear," spoke Kayaba intrigued at what just happened.  
  
"Kayaba?" growled Reiri facing the gamemaster, while helping Kiyoko up to her feet.   
  
"A player nearly died, and yet you are satisfied by it!" yelled Kirito  
  
Although Kayaba just ends up continuing with his speech, Intentionally ignoring the player's complaints and angered screams, he was aware that Arisa was amongst them.   
  


"I might have to say that, some of the players and I am sure you know who you are... have chosen avatars that are less recognizable and is more so you can't be recognized to others, because of, certain people you don't want to be seen... So one last thing I am giving you a little gift" Kayaba spoke, "go on check your menus, I added a little something?"

Soon enough everyone opened their menus. Rozari opened her menu and went into appearance, and only to discover an odd option, titled Mirror and so she tapped on it, A mirror showed up in front of her, much like the other players around her. Rozari had to glance over at Kirito, he also held a mirror. "A Mirror?" She asked   
  
Rozari looked in the mirror, confused. Suddenly the mirrors began to glow around the plaza, blinding light surrounded everyone. Rozari gasped stepping back, putting her hands over her face. All around, the players in the central plaza looked different, as if no players recognized each other, anymore. All had their real-world appearances in the virtual world.

The purple hair, from her Beta avatar just minutes before, suddenly is black and her eyes aren't even two-toned anymore, her height is even like her height from outside. 

Rozari heard Klein screamed at Kirito and her.

"Is that what you look like Kirito? Rozari?" he asked before he looked over at Kiyoko, who was met with a blonde-haired girl, Reiri seems to have blue hair. Arisa didn't have light blue hair, either. However, has light brown hair. Every Player around Rozari, looked confused as they were facing first with a stranger.

All of us still had our equipment, and current armour. "is that what you look like in the real world Kiyoko?" asked Rozari.

"Is it just me or does Kirito and Rozari look like twins?" complimented Klein in confusion almost feeling like he was about to faint from shock.

Rozari looked at Kirito and blinked in surprise after hearing Klein's compliment. Kirito even looked at her "Is that you Rozari?" he said.  
  
Rozari shrugged.   
  
"Is that you Kiyoko? Reiri?" responded Klein toward the other two girls.

"I bet you are all wondering why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of sword Art Online, do this?" he responded "My goal was a simple one, The reason I created this world, was to control the fate of a world, of my design"   
  
Rozari glared up at him and shot a glance at Kiyoko. She gulped. _How is this fair?_

"As you can see, I have achieved my goal," he replied.   
  
Rozari and Kiyoko glanced over at Kirito who was getting tense. Arisa bit her lip, forcing herself not to speak.   
  
"This marks the end, of the Tutorial, and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players I wish you the best of luck" responded Kayaba, before he disappeared.

After the strange hooded gamemaster, vanished. The red hexagons disappeared from the sky. Every player stayed silent, Rozari heard the dripping of blood and turned her attention to Kirito.  
Rozari looked at her hair, and around the quiet players, "I can't believe it, this is not a game, but it's real" spoke Rozari softly but loud enough for Kiyoko, to hear.   
Instantly, Kirito grabbed Rozari's wrist and pulled her along and out of the plaza. In realization. Every player began to panic and run to the nearest exit, but to their dismay, the exits are protected with an invisible barrier.   
  
"Come on we need to discuss something. Follow me?" he spoke beckoning towards Klein, Arisa, Kiyoko and Reiri as he passed them in the crowded and screaming players.

Rozari stumbled, trying to match Kirito's speed, with him holding her wrist. "Kirito, I can walk by myself" Rozari responded "also you're hurting my wrist and I can not run right with you holding me"

Kirito realized quickly stopping to let go of Rozari as he spoke to her "sorry, just follow me" As Kirito raced off to a nearby alleyway. Rozari looked behind her seeing Kiyoko and everyone racing after them so she picked up the pace.

Rozari reached the Alleyway panting, she has taken a deep breath, "before the others reach here, I need to say is that what you look like in real-world?" he spoke turning her

Rozari straightened up and nodded. "Yes," she added, staring straight at Kirito's black eyes.

"I can't agree that Klein might be overthinking it, by saying that we look like twins... but I am still not sure it's a good idea to tell our real names right now," he thought looking through Rozari's black eyes.

_Kirito, but we are... I'm Reiko..._

Rozari heard voices enter the alleyway behind her, She jumped around only to notice Kiyoko, Arisa, and Reiri come from around the corner.

"What is happening?" Kiyoko questioned loudly "I thought I'd get away from my real-life troubles and end up stuck in Sword Art Online"  
  
"And you nearly died, during the announcement Kiyoko" added Reiri "freaking out Players even more"  
  
"Reiri, I know, but that is my dad for you, I bet he was the one who tried to yank my NerveGear off my head back there" as Kiyoko crossed her arms.

"Isn't that what every player expected to do Kiyoko?" Rozari told her

"I agree with Rozari, some players thought this was a fun game to get away, from our life," said Arisa  
  
"And what happened to Kiyoko is scary," responded Kirito

"What are we going to do now?" spoke Reiri

"The only thing we need to do now is Beat the game and free the players" spoke Kirito, over the voices

"Beat the game?" Rozari thought out loud.

"How are we going to beat this game Kirito?" asked Kiyoko

Kirito looked at everyone, hearing Klein's voice approaching them. 


	5. Lvl 5: Survive This Game!

"Kirito, How exactly should we beat this game?" asked Kiyoko confused

Rozari was also confused, especially when everywhere also worried about not being able to survive sword art online, without being killed in this death game. "This is a death game now? Not to mention that we completely witnessed Kiyoko nearly die from inside the game"   
  
Kiyoko nodded. Reiri agreed.

Rozari glanced over at Arisa, she wanted to ask her why she yelled against the recent announcement and even wondered if she had a somewhat of a connection to Kayaba Akihiko, the crazy game master.

"Kirito, Kiyoko, Reiri, Arisa and Rozari. I was looking for you?" responded Klein as he appeared behind us.

"Sorry Klein, for leaving you behind?" spoke Kiyoko, feeling sorry.

"What we need to survive this game, is to beat each boss on every floor, by going through each floor? Who's with me?" said Kirito as he closed the menu. "If you are with me we need to hurry to the next town"

"Sorry Kirito me and Reiri would rather hang around for a bit on Floor 1" spoke Kiyoko

Reiri nodded. "We plan to grind or perhaps maybe make a guild together?"

Rozari blinked at those two. _Why aren't you two going to join Kirito?_

"Speaking of which I need to find my friends in the crowded plaza and possibly have them agree on forming a guild with me" responded Klein

Rozari blinked thinking rather than choose to join Kirito or hang around the plaza. Just before she made up her mind, Arisa spoke

"About that, I would like to, But I need to head to check in with someone?"

Rozari blinked at her partner. "Arisa, I thought we are partners?" she asked

"Sorry Rozari, but I will only be gone for a little bit? I will be back on floor 1, or find you on another floor" spoke Arisa

"Well, Guess I can just possibly join Kirito for now" Rozari whispered under her breath for just Kirito and Arisa to hear and not the others

However Kirito was overjoyed that one has chosen to join him, but he was disappointed that Klein chose to hang about, along with Kiyoko and Reiri.

"Well I guess I have to do this with just Rozari for now," he said before he faced her "come there is no time to waste?"

Rozari nodded without saying goodbye to the others, following Kirito's lead. They raced through the alleyway heading in the direction of the Origin Plains leaving Kiyoko, Reiri, Klein and Arisa watching them from behind.

[In the Real World]

The Teshi Orphanage was awake and was asking questions from the recently released news about the Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Roleplaying Game, Sword Art Online the death game, as by it spread like wildfire through the orphanage, where people lived.

No one has yet to discover the 10,000 players who logged into the game and therefore called the ambulances to bring them to the hospitals. Though a few of the deaths keep on coming up in news channels of a few people.

Reiko's body laid still on her bed, with her eyes closed, the helmet flashed with lights. Her unopened box sat untouched on her desk near her laptop. Her door was closed but was unlocked.

However the head of the orphanage, Minetaka isn't giving up on getting in her room, the last thing he wanted was to relieve her, from being humiliated at this orphanage and to bring her home to be with Kazuto, so he returned to her room with a key in hand.

He always has Reiko's door locked, so the other orphans wouldn't bother her. Just as he inserts the key into the door, he noticed that it was unlocked.

This shocked the man, "who unlocked the door?" he shook his head "well it's not important right now, I might just end up asking around anyway"

He put his keys in his pocket and opened the door. The ceiling light was still on, and most of Reiko's stuffed animals were on the floor, but that didn't shock him, it's what Minetaka saw her laying in her bed with a flashing lights nerve gear helmet on her head.

"Narusaka Reiko Kirigaya!" He raced to her side pushing the plushes away from the bed. He turned to the unopened box, on her desk, that he had an orphan to deliver it up to her, which clicked why her door wasn't locked.

He forgot he asked Kiriya Sakura to do that, for him. However, she didn't open it. He looked at Reiko's unconscious body again, or what seems unconscious to him, tears streamed down his face.

Remembering the warnings across the city by an unknown origin, he didn't touch or remove the NerveGear, helmet. "If the NerveGear was removed by force, she would be dead" he voiced.

He also didn't bother pulling the power cord out of the wall, either. Even though the Helmet has an Eternal Battery.

Instead Minetaka just carefully removed her hair elastics from her right wrist so it won't cut off circulation. He then decided to take out his phone, but before he dialled the Ambulance. A realization hit him, "if Reiko is like this that would mean Kazuto is too after I should warn Midori about it once I get an ambulance for Reiko" he said as he wrote out the number for the Ambulance.

As Minetaka stood up giving some distance from Reiko laying straight on her back and lifted his phone to his ear, but not right next to it. His gaze fixated on Reiko. "Don't worry the ambulance will be here soon?"

Reiko's eyes were closed and there wasn't any facial expression, but her subconscious was alert.

[In Sword Art Online]

Rozari's mind was thinking of Arisa and what she is doing now. Suddenly she blinked open her eyes getting struck by one of the creatures in the Rival Plains. She slashed her sword over and over again, killing it.

"Rozari!"

Rozari, heard Kirito's voice yell at her and She looked ahead, where Kirito was standing facing him, he was a few miles ahead of her.

"Rozari, let's continue moving?! The central Tolbana is not that far off!" He called

She nodded "sure thing!" Turning around and slashing the next creature to pieces before leaping and racing over to Kirito.

They both continued following the path and if something got in their way. They will slash their way through. Which they did a few times.


End file.
